


Seborga gets his restraining order against the italy brothers

by Jebible



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Funny, Gen, joke, poland do be in the winning court cases, restraning order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: seborga has had ENOUGH! it's about time he stops getting harassed by the romano and italy so he finaly puts his foot down for the disney rent
Kudos: 4





	Seborga gets his restraining order against the italy brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/gifts).



This is based off of a line i wrote in my other story an apple a day keeps the ishvalens away.

Italy knocked down the door and hit seborga in the face."omg oof im so sorry XD ur face is kinda smashed up tho LOL!" rip to seborga i guess ://

seborga cries in seborgian and then romano jumped through the window even though i thought houses in italy had no wnidows lol but whatever.Romano had a GUN! OMG. SO SO SO SCARY! He said;  
"give me ur taxes NOW" and seborga was saad because he had no money because of the corona virus but it was ok he gave the tax, but the thing was now he could not afford to run his disney park!! becuase he   
wears the disney tour outfit thing idk it looks like it XD. he had a smart idea. it was so smart that not even sealand could think of something so smart! it was that smart. he would sue his borhters for Section 12 of the Domestic Violence, Crime and Victims Act 2004 (DVCVA 2004) came into force on 30 September 2009, amending section 5 of the Protection from Harassment Act 1997 (PHA 1997). Section 5 of the PHA 1997 previously permitted a criminal court to make a restraining order only when sentencing or otherwise dealing with a defendant convicted of an offence of harassment (contrary to section 2 PHA 1997) or an offence of putting someone in fear of violence (contrary to section 4 PHA 1997). Its amendment enables the court to impose a restraining order in a much wider range of circumstances. it was perfect! he could get some epic  
money and would also never get to see his brothers ever again!! it was a win win situation if u were to ask me....

so anyways seborga decided to call up his BEST laywer ever poland!! because poland had won ONE whole case against sweden because the judge could not understand sweden so they just let poland win. that is a  
W!!!!! win!!!

in the court  
~~~~~~###########  
italy scream "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING NOOB HWY WOULD I DO THAT I LTIERALLY ONLY EAT PASTA AND SLEEP ALL DAY WHY WOULD I BREAK SOMEBODIES DOOR DOWN LIKE LOL WHAT A NOOB IF YOU  
BELIEVE THAT LIES I SAY LIES! "  
and romano said "ok idc anymore lol i never liked him anyways he was anooying he was literally ugly lol"

then...

POLAND SHOWED A CCTV CAMREA OF ITALY BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR AND THEN ROMANO POINTING A GUN AT HIS HEAD! the judge GASPED! so shocking.

sbeorga won the court case and earned 40,000 euroes!! woah. that is a LOT. enough to cover his disney fees!!A few days later italy came up to him and tried to tell him this stupid story about how he met  
a prince of zing or wahtever that had the same voice as him, yea right lol. WHATEVER! cyborga just decided to threaten him about his restraning order so italy left being sad bc nobody would listen to his story.   
that is kinda deep and kinda sad but its ok :)


End file.
